The treatment of a variety of neurological and psychiatric disorders, e.g., attention deficit-hyperactivity disorder (“ADHD”), is characterized by a number of side effects believed to be due to the lack of appropriate selectivities in the compounds used for the treatment, e.g., to the compounds' inability to selectively block certain neurochemicals, and not others. ADHD, for example, is a disease affecting 3-6% of school age children, and is also recognized in percentage of adults. Aside form hampering performance at school and at work ADHD is a significant risk factor for the subsequent development of anxiety disorders, depression, conduct disorder and drug abuse. Since current treatment regimes require psychostimulants, and since a substantial number of patients (30%) are resistant to stimulants or cannot tolerate their side effects, there is a need for a new drug or class of drugs which treats ADHD and does not have resistance or side effect problems. In addition, methylphenidate, the current drug of choice for the treatment of ADHD, induces a number of side effects; these include anorexia, insomnia and jittery feelings, tics, as well as increased blood pressure and heart rate secondary to the activation of the sympathetic nervous system. Methylphenidate also has a high selectivity for the dopamine transporter protein over the norepinephrine transporter protein (DAT/NET Ki ratio of 0.1), which can lead to addiction liability and requires multiple doses per day for optimal efficacy.
This invention provides an alternative to such known treatments with its novel 4-phenyl tetrahydroisoquinoline derivatives, said compounds being nowhere described in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,456 (the “'456 patent), for example, describes 4-phenyl substituted tetrahydroisoquinolines of the formula:
wherein R is hydroxy or lower alkoxy; the '456 patent does not describe any other groups at this position, let alone the substituents available at the position (R4) in the compounds provided herein. Phenyl-substituted tetrahydroisoquinolines are also described in Mondeshka et al (Il Farmaco, 1994, 49 pp. 475-481). However, the compounds described therein are not those provided herein.